


Marry You

by Ziam_Time



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ring, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Zayn froze! He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his vision. Stunned was an understatement, for how he felt at that instant.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of The Ziam Club's Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt, Marry You by Bruno Mars.
> 
> To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating in this challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Ziam_Club_Song_Lyric_Challenge/works)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Beta by my lovely girls Chelsea and Ellie. All mistakes are mine. No connection to Zayn or Liam or anyone mentioned. Do drop by & talk to me on Twitter 
> 
> @Ziam_Time xx Chitra
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

Zayn froze! He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his vision. Stunned was an understatement, for how he felt at that instant.

 

_Two hours earlier…_

As with almost all significant events in the life of Zayn and Liam, this one was also rather unplanned!

They were in Chicago. It was Liam’s birthday. The boys had sung for a million-watt-smile and teary-eyed Liam, as the entire stadium erupted and sang along with them. Karen & Geoff had been all proud smiles for their baby boy who had just turned 21. Zayn had even sneaked in a proper cuddle whilst he officially wished Liam, Happy Birthday, before announcing one of their favourite songs, Little Things.

After the concert, Liam wanted to go clubbing but the other boys decided against going out to celebrate as Paul had strictly forbidden them from going out together. Something about Larry being seen in public and security risks. Instead, the five boys chose to have a private party in Karen and Geoff’s penthouse suite in the hotel they were all staying at.

The penthouse itself was ginormous with a spacious luxurious lounge, a master bedroom with an en suite bath, a second bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and a beautiful balcony. The décor was contemporary and chic. There were four penthouses in total on the top floor and management had taken over the entire lot. One suite for Zayn & Liam, one for Louis & Harry, Niall gave his to Liam’s parents and shared the fourth one with Josh & the band.

The entire band was present as were their security, stylists and other support staff.

Trisha and Yaser were arriving in an hour or so along with Zayn’s sisters, in his private jet. Liam’s sisters, Ruth and Nicola were joining them. After all, it wasn’t every day that Liam turned 21!

Louis and Niall organized the impromptu party with the help of Paul and the band. The hotel had arranged a wide array of appetizers and a mini bar was set up with an endless supply of drinks.

Julian, with Harry’s help, had set up their massive speakers and pushed all the furniture against the walls. Some of their friends had already started drunk dancing and Louis & Harry were right in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, lost in each other, as usual. Niall was stationed at the bar, guzzling his weight in beer as Geoff sat with Caroline and Lou and their kids.

Zayn was presently sitting in the love seat in the balcony with a happy and giggly Liam plastered to his side. Liam was wearing a black tank top with his low, low-slung blue jeans and Zayn was wearing Liam’s red & black plaid, with the top two buttons left open, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Liam had both his arms wrapped around Zayn’s midriff and his head on his shoulder.

Karen looked on fondly, from across, seated comfortably on an armchair and asked the boys about their plans for Christmas.

Zayn tried hard not to be distracted by Liam’s soft breath on his neck as he responded, “We’ll be home, in Surrey, mum. You guys can all come over whenever you want. We’ve already spoken to Roo and Nic. They’ll come on the 22nd. Then, we’ll all go to Bradford from there, for New Year’s, just like last year. Sound okay?”

“Of course, luv. You boys deserve a long break with family and plenty of good, old-fashioned home food.” Karen agreed easily.

Zayn, nursing a strongly-spiked Pina Colada, giggled, “Li can’t wait for the samosas, and would you believe he’s already started collecting Christmas gifts, from nearly every place we go to. Just last week, we went shopping in Detroit and he found this gorgeous lil’ …”

Liam protested, raising his head and looking directly at Zayn, “Nooooo, s’a secret Zaynie!”

Karen couldn’t help laughing, completely endeared by her boys.

Geoff strolled outside, announcing loudly, “I want to dance with the gorgeous mother of my children.”

Karen rolled her eyes, embarrassed, but took the offered hand immediately and went inside with her husband, leaving the sniggering boys alone in the balcony.

 

It was a pleasantly warm night. The balcony was adorned with beautiful flowering plants and dimly lit by hidden lights. Liam lifted his head from Zayn’s shoulder and undid a couple of more buttons on Zayn’s (his) shirt.

“Vas happenin, Leeyum” smirked Zayn, setting down his cocktail glass on the side table.

Liam slid his hand inside the open shirt, stroking softly over Zayn’s sculpted stomach. He nuzzled his nose against Zayn’s shoulder, until the red plaid shirt slipped down slightly, exposing the rounded ball of his shoulder. Liam started placing soft and wet open-mouthed kisses over the exposed skin and smiled as he felt Zayn’s controlled shudder.

The boys could hear the music blasting from inside. It was You & I, from their latest album. The song Liam had written as a promise of their undying love for each other, against all odds. Zayn closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Liam as he hummed along. He fondly fingered the fish hook pendant suspended from a slim gold chain, a gift from Liam, in memory of their phenomenally romantic fishing date in Detroit a few days ago.

Liam got up suddenly and dragged his boyfriend up from the couch.

“Dance with me babe”, he demanded.

“Li, c’mon, you know…” despite the weak protestations, Zayn wound both arms loosely behind Liam’s neck and stepped close to him.

Liam rewarded his boyfriend with a sweet, long, passionate kiss as he wrapped him close in his warm, muscular arms, swaying slowly and sensually. He moved his mouth to Zayn’s ear and sang along softly,

“Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us.”

Zayn blushed and shyly buried his face in Liam’s chest. Liam would have none of that. He hooked a finger under his boyfriend’s chin and gazed into his gorgeous, amber eyes hidden amongst those never-ending lashes. He stroked a thumb along a perfect cheekbone and gently dropped a kiss on his nose.

“It’s true baby, you know that, right? Nothing, I mean _nothing_ can come between us.”

Liam knew how Zayn needed constant reassuring; he was always filled with self-doubt. This was one of the million reasons why Zayn loved him so much. He just knew Zayn, in and out.

Zayn nodded shyly and gazed at his boyfriend, with wet, glazed eyes, drunk on a heart full of love and an armful of Liam.

The boys were undisturbed as they continued to sway slowly and hum along. They kept dancing when Marry You by Bruno Mars came on. Liam started goofily jumping around and Zayn laughed and imitated him, both screaming on top of their voices.

“ _Is it this dancing juice?_ ” Liam rolled his hips suggestively.

Zayn giggled at his boyfriend and screamed, “ _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._ ”

“ _Who cares if we’re trashed, got a pocketful of cash we can blow, ow ow ow_ ” Liam continued to sing, goofily dancing around Zayn.

“ _Shots of Patron_ ” both the boys screamed with hands high up in the air like Thor.

“ _Don’t say No, No, No, No, No,_ ” Liam held both of Zayn’s hands and jumped with him.

“ _Just say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_ ” Zayn breathlessly responded though it wasn’t even a question, not really. Zayn stopped jumping and looked at Liam, thoroughly endeared. His heart was suddenly racing with the amount of love he felt for Liam. Liam smiled big, eyes nearly closing, with those deep crinkles by the corners, as Zayn leaned in for a quick peck, and another and another, suddenly needy for that connection.

Just then, in that instant, it became crystal clear to Liam how he could celebrate this day, his birthday, his love for Zayn. He stopped dancing suddenly and announced, “I’m going for a wee babe. Back in a bit.”

Zayn fumbled and added with a wide smile, “Okay, hurry though. I wanna do shots of Patron with everyone.”

“Hey, leave it!” Liam ordered as he saw Zayn buttoning up his shirt.

“Sure jaan, I’m going in to find the boys.” Zayn laughed.

***

Zayn sauntered in, spotting his Godchild Brooklyn happily sitting on Karen’s lap. He forgot about finding the boys and plonked down next to them, startling Karen, as Brooklyn collapsed into a fit of giggles and climbed onto his lap, delighted.

***

Liam literally ran to their suite, which was on the other end of the corridor. He quickly pulled out the key card and stumbled inside locking the door behind him. He zeroed in on his backpack. There was a secret compartment in the base of the bag, which even Zayn hadn’t discovered yet. Hey, Liam really needed that since Zayn was constantly rummaging in Liam’s bags for clothes.

Liam gently pulled out the small square, black velvet box with ‘ _Cartier’_ written on it in delicate gold lettering. He stopped and took a few deep breaths before he pressed the clasp which flipped the box open. Inside was a smooth and delicate platinum ring with a carving of two interlinked hearts in rose gold and an inlay of one tiny perfect solitaire where the hearts met.

Liam’s heart raced as he remembered how he had got the idea to buy this ring, when he had got the fish hook pendant for Zayn a couple of weeks ago. He had intended to give Zayn the ring and propose to him over Christmas, a mere four months away. However, just now, when they had been dancing to _Marry Me_ by Bruno Mars, Liam had seen Zayn’s glazed, fond eyes and more importantly he could see a total reflection of the enormous amount of unconditional love and trust he himself felt for Zayn. Liam had realised instantly that he did not want to wait any longer. He wanted to do this tonight. He wanted to make their unspoken commitment official and give it a label for the whole world to know, well, at least their own little world of close friends and family. He’d just have to wait for the rest of the family to arrive and hoped he wouldn’t collapse in a bundle of nerves before that.

***

Zayn was playing with Brooklyn who was trying to dance, while standing on his lap. He held her hands securely and nodded along, indulgently. She had just turned two and was a thoroughly pampered, albeit well-behaved child thanks to her Godfathers, Zayn and Liam.

Lou and Caroline were at the mini bar, with Paddy and Paul, having a well-deserved break from their babies.

“Wanna dance with Lux, babe?” Zayn questioned her, pointing towards the child in question, sandwiched between Harry and Louis, swaying slowly to _Mirrors_.

Brooklyn nodded excitedly, “LiLi dance? Where LiLi?”

Laughing softly, Zayn quickly cuddled her close and got up to join the boys, reassuring her, “Uncle LiLi will join us in a bit babe. Let’s start without him, yeah?”

As he walked closer to Lux, she immediately leaned forward towards Brooklyn, until the two girls were hugging each other tightly. Louis drew Zayn into their little circle, so the girls could continue holding each other’s hands and bouncing in their arms.

Zayn was beginning to wonder if he had to go look for Liam when the suite door opened and in walked his parents and their sisters. Zayn left Brooklyn with Harry and walked straight into his mum’s open arms, sighing deeply. He could hear his dad chuckle lowly, as all the girls spoke at once,

“Where’s Leeyum bhai?”

“I don’t see the birthday baby?”

“Where’s that baby bro of mine, Zee?”

“Don’t tell me Liam’s gone to sleep already?”

“I wanna cuddle Li!”

The last whine was from Saf of course. Zayn released his mum and mock glared at all of them, “Excuse me, what about me? No hugs for Zayn?”

All the girls rallied around Zayn in a tight group hug, until he complained, “Okay, okay! You’re hurting me. Let me go you little monsters. I’ll go and get Li.”

As if on cue, Liam walked in with a huge smile, wearing a fresh white tank top now with his blue jeans. “Who’s hurting my baby?”

“Leeyum!” Zayn pouted dramatically, embarrassed by Liam’s unabashed love. His boyfriend as always indulged him with a quick, soft kiss ignoring all the coos and groans.

Shy but satisfied, Zayn left Liam, so that he could properly greet everyone, and went to the minibar for another drink. He started idly chatting with Caroline and Lou, contemplating what to drink; another Pina Colada maybe or a beer?

Zayn watched on fondly as Brooklyn screamed, “LiLi dance, LiLi dance, daaaance…” and Liam obediently took Saf along to join the rowdy bunch in the makeshift dance floor. He took Brooklyn in one arm and wrapped the other around Safaa, his favourite Malik sister, and created a tiny, snug cocoon. Brooklyn tapped Liam’s cheeks with her tiny hands and pulled his head down and sloppily placed a wet kiss on his forehead.

“Awww, would you look at that!” Caroline exclaimed, “She gets that from watching you with Liam, you know?”

Zayn bit his lip hard, to control the amount of overwhelming fondness and scrunched up his nose at her. He remembered how only a few minutes ago, his boyfriend had been goofily singing and dancing with him for _Marry You_. Like a flash, he got an idea. Zayn turned towards Sandy, who was manning the bar and asked him to check if they had Patron. Sandy quickly confirmed that they did not. Zayn pulled Paul aside and requested him to order two bottles of Gran Patron to their suite.

“Special night, huh Zayn?” Paul smiled.

“Li’s 21 Paul, we’re all here, the full family is here, do you need any more reasons?” Zayn mock gasped.

Paul laughed and walked away, mumbling fondly “Brat, I’ll order four bottles! The Platinum one, I presume?”

***

Liam was dancing happily with the girls and swaying his hips exaggeratedly to make Brooklyn laugh. He noticed his boyfriend talking to Sandy, at their minibar. He quickly handed over Brooklyn to Safaa with a promise to return in a moment and made his way towards Julian who was handling the music. Liam whispered quickly what he wanted him to do and moved back to the dance floor, leaving a wide-eyed and stunned Julian behind.

“Liam, wait, are you going…” It was too late. Liam was already back with the girls, dancing to Usher.

A couple of minutes later, he watched Zayn signal to Julian to lower the volume.

“C’mon guys, it’s time to properly celebrate Leeyum’s birthday! Let’s do shots of Patron! Those of you not old enough to drink, and that includes you Wali, you can do mocktail shots!” Zayn announced loudly.

“Yayyyy” screamed everyone, Louis and Niall the loudest of all, as Wali looked imploringly at Liam, and pleaded, “Bhai…I want Tequila too.”

“Shhh, let me handle your bhai, but your parents are here Wali,” Liam whispered conspiratorially.

“Baba and mum will listen to whatever you say Li.” Wali whispered back, as Zayn beckoned to Liam to join him at the minibar.

Liam quickly kissed her cheek and said, “Trust me, we’ll make it work”. He sauntered off to go hug his boyfriend.

“Thank you so much Zaynie, you know how much I love Patron!” Liam kissed the hollow under Zayn’s ear, wrapping his arms around Zayn. “Babe, don’t be mad at me okay, but just one micro-mini shot for Wali as well please.”

“Liam James” Zayn warned with a raised eyebrow.

“Everyone’s here Zee. She’s totally safe. Besides, it’s my birthday. Please baby.”

_Dammit_ , thought Zayn, _Liam knew all his soft spots, and when it came to Liam, Zayn had only soft spots!!!_

“Okay, okay!” agreed Zayn, nodding to Wali to pick up a shot glass from one of the trays that Josh and Niall were taking around the room. He grinned, as she whooped and picked up a drink, smirking at her parents who were shaking their head at her, from across the room. Zayn also nodded to Louis and signalled for him to keep an eye on her.

“You spoil all of them so much Leeyum” sighed Zayn, tilting his head slightly exposing his neck, which Liam promptly kissed, despite everyone’s attention on them.

All of them had their shot glasses by now and the younger ones their mocktails. Zayn picked up his glass and with a spoon, clinked it thrice.

“Thank you everyone for being here tonight and for being such an important part of our lives. Leeyum, I feel honoured to be sharing this journey with you. I love you so much. Happy birthday, babe.” He held Liam’s face between both his hands and kissed him softly to a loud collective coo. Zayn could see Liam’s eyes glistening in happiness.

“Cheers to Liam James Payne! Happy Birthday!” Zayn screamed and raised his glass.

“Cheers Liam! Happy Birthday!” everyone echoed together, raising their glasses to him.

Liam smiled so big, his eyes disappeared, but he raised his glass and said “Shots of Patron! Drink up!”

Everyone cheered and most of them went for another shot.

Patron was a triple-distilled Tequila, one of Liam’s favourite drinks. It was smooth and clear and did not require the salt & lime routine. He took out a fresh bottle from where it was nestled in satiny velvet inside the hand-crafted wooden case. Liam poured another shot for Zayn and himself, which they polished off immediately, and steered Zayn towards the dance floor.

Trisha and Geoff were dancing already and Yaser pulled up Karen to dance with him.

Harry, Louis and Niall joined them as the boys formed a small tight circle, wishing Liam again.

Liam held Zayn close in front of him, hands around his tummy. Zayn’s back was plastered to his chest and he couldn’t see Liam unless he turned. Liam looked at Julian and gave a slight nod. Julian smiled in acknowledgement and switched songs on his iPod.

It was You & I.

By some unspoken agreement, everyone moved away, leaving Liam and Zayn in the middle of the dance floor. Zayn noticed too late what was happening and turned around in Liam’s arms to bury his flushed face into Liam’s broad, muscular chest. He had his arms wrapped tight around Liam’s lower back. Liam held his boyfriend, likes a precious gem, and dropped tiny little kisses on top of his head, his shoulder, his neck, his ears, his cheeks, wherever he could reach really, because Zayn was too embarrassed to look up.

Their friends and family were all sitting around or dancing in the periphery. As the song was ending, Liam whispered right into his ear, “I love you babe. Thank you so much for today.”

Zayn shivered but looked up then, right into his eyes, “I love you more Leeyum. I love you forever.”

Just then the song ended, and they heard Brooklyn squeal as _Marry You_ , by Bruno Mars came on. It was her favourite song. She started jumping with Safaa and Lux.

“Ha, looks like Julian’s playlist is on repeat now.” grinned Zayn.

Liam just grinned back and said, “Great playlist though!”

This time, however, the whole lot in the suite were jumping goofily and singing along with Bruno Mars.

Zayn was glad that, finally, everyone’s attention was not on them. He started dancing with Harry and Niall, as Louis snagged the birthday boy and twirled him around.

_Shots of Patron_ , they all screamed, some with an actual shot in their hands.

_Don’t say No, No, No, No, No,_

_Just say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

Liam called out loudly to their sisters to join them in the middle of the room.

 

_Cause it’s a beautiful night,_

_We’re looking for something dumb to do,_

 

The music stopped just then, and everyone stopped jumping about, looking at the speakers. Zayn turned with a puzzled look and started to walk towards Julian to see if he could help, when he heard a loud gasp. It sounded like Karen. He realised suddenly that there was pin-drop silence in the suite. He could see his mum holding Karen’s hand, and Caroline had a hand on her heart. Niall and Harry were grinning widely as Louis smirked at him. Nicola held Brooklyn in her arms. Doniya had Lux. Paddy looked endeared and Paul was smiling.

Zayn registered all this subconsciously as he turned, with a slight frown, looking for his boyfriend.

 

_Zayn froze! He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his vision. Stunned was an understatement, for how he felt at that instant._

Liam was about three feet from him, wide eyes blinking nervously, biting his pink, plump lower lip. That was not the reason Zayn thought he was imagining things; it was not even because Liam was holding out his right hand towards him, clutching something tightly in his left.

Zayn froze because Liam was down on one knee!

Zayn tried opening his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He wanted to ask Liam what was going on, but he already had a fairly good idea.

Still, Zayn was stunned!

Liam smiled then, silently encouraging Zayn to come forward and take his outstretched hand. When had Zayn ever been able to deny his boyfriend.

Liam clasped Zayn’s delicate left hand tightly, as he looked up directly into Zayn’s eyes, and started singing clearly,

“ _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something real to do,_

_Oh Zaynie, I know I wanna Marry You!_ ”

Zayn could hear the collective gasp from everyone in the room, but he could not look away from the gorgeous man in front of him. He bit his lower lip hard and reached out with his free hand to lovingly stroke Liam’s cheek. Liam smiled at that and placed a kiss on Zayn’s palm.

“Zayn, I love you so much. You have been right next to me through everything in this crazy journey we’ve been on. When we were dancing to this song, earlier, on the balcony, I realised how much I wanted the whole world to know, how deeply in love I am, with the most amazing, gorgeous man.”

Zayn was smiling wide by now and the tears were spilling down his cheeks. He was completely overwhelmed with joy and dropped to his knees in front of Liam, who apparently was not done yet.

Liam continued, undeterred by the sound of sniffles and tiny giggles from around the room, “My love, you are the heart of everything I do and the soul of everything I feel. I can already see our future with our own little family with our two boys and two girls and six dogs and nine cats. Zayn Javadd Malik, would you do me the honour of being my soulmate forever? Will you marry me?”

Liam opened his left hand clutching the black velvet box, as he released Zayn’s hand and opened the lid of the _Cartier_ box to reveal the gorgeous bespoke ring.

Zayn raised both his hands to his flushed cheeks as he gazed at the ring in awe. He looked up at Liam and answered wetly, “Oh, meri jaan, yes, yes, YES!”

He held Liam’s face gently between his palms then and continued before anyone could react, “On one condition though,” Liam’s heart nearly stopped before Zayn ended with, “only if we can have three boys and three girls, at least!”

Liam laughed in relief and slid the ring onto Zayn’s ring finger, dragging him into his arms and kissing him soundly, sealing their love.

As everyone took turns congratulating and hugging them that night, amidst cheers, laughter and tears, Zayn and Liam held onto each other tightly, as they would forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to The Ziam Club for organising this challenge. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) Absolutely love receiving all the kudos and comments however brief!
> 
> If you are a die-hard, Ziam-till-I-die fan, please do follow the group on Tumblr at theziamclub and on Twitter @The_Ziam_Club


End file.
